My Beloved Teacher!
by hayatekyoko-chan
Summary: Kau milikku meskipun kau adalah muridku/perkenalkan namaku Akashi Seijuuro, wali kelas kalian saat ini/tu-tunggu, aku akan-/hei, apa salahnya?/Teacher!Akashi/GoMxStudent!Readers/Rate : T (mungkin M seiring berjalannya cerita)/ RnRnya please
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n) : **

**Yaaak, kembali dengan kyo dan fic baruu! Yeeeee! \(^•^)/**

**I Hope you like it, everyone!**

**So, let's read it!**

.

.

.

My Beloved Teacher

Genre : Humor(maybe), Romance, and so on

Pairing : (Teacher!)Akashi/GoMx(Student!)Reader

Rate : maybe T

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kyo-chan^^

.

.

-Readers POV'S-

Hari ini, seperti biasa aku menjalani kehidupan SMA ku sebagai siswa kelas 2. Seperti biasa, setelah aku sarapan aku segera memakai sepatu lalu berpamitan dengan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan. Sesampainya disekolah aku lalu menuju papan pembagian kelas, dan aku mendapatkan kelas 2-b, yaaah lumayanlah walau sebenarnya aku ingin di kelas 2-a. Oh iya, apa aku sudah memperkenalkan diri ? Namaku Naoto (name), yoroshiku!^^. Setelah itu, aku pun pergi mencari kelasku, dan begitu aku membuka pintu, orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu menatapku, sedetik kemudian...

"(name)-chaaaaan! Hishashiburi naa!"kata(tepatnya 'teriak') sahabat setiaku dari kelas 1yaitu, Katsuri Hayna, dia itu blasteran jepang-amerika loh, ibunya amerika, ayahnya jepang. Jadinya ya gituu deh.

"hishashiburi na, Hana-chan" kataku sambil membalas pelukannya. Aku suka panggil dia dengan nama Hana, karena mudah diucapkan saja, dan dia juga tidak protes.

-Normal POV'S-

Setelah kalian bertemu di depan pintu, Hana-chan membawamu menuju kursi disebelahnya, bermaksud memintamu untuk duduk disebelahnya. Lalu, kalian mengobrol tentang apa yang kalian lakukan selama liburan. Setelah, beberapa menit, masuk seorang guru yang sangat familiar dengan kami.

"Kano-sensei!"teriak kami semua. Kano-sensei hanya tertawa.

"hishashiburi, minna-san, nanti kita cerita cerita ya, sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan guru yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, tolong masuk Akashi-san."kata Kano-sensei.

"psst, (name)-chan, kau tau kan siapa Akashi-sensei itu ?"bisik Hana-chan.

"iya, aku tau, gak nyangka, kita dapat guru killer gituu"jawabmu.

"Naoto (name)"

GLEK

Nafasmu seketika berhenti, suara berat namun cempreng baru saja memanggil nama lengkapmu.

"y-ya, ada a-apa sensei?"jawabmu sekenanya.

"bisa maju sebentar ?" kau mengangguk dan berjalan menuju samping kiri tempat Akashi berdiri.

"apa kau tau kesalahanmu ?" tanyamu.

"eh ?" jawabmu bingung. Dalam pikiranmu 'mati aku ketahuan, mati aku'

"apa kau tau kesalahanmu ?" tanyanya kembali.

"tidak sensei" jawabmu sambil menunduk. Terdengar suara menghebuskan nafas kesal namun pelan.

"baiklah, kau boleh duduk sekarang" kau hanya mengangguk dan kembali menuju tempat dudukmu.

"ya, baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Akashi Seijuuro, dan sekarang aku menjadi wali kelas kalian, aku harap kalian tidak macam-macam denganku atau kalian akan tau akibatnya, mengerti ?" dan dijawab serentak oleh seluruh murid "MENGERTI!"

.

.

.

(a/n) :

**Awwwh , pendek bangeeet, mungkin ini dibilang baru prolog nya aja, jadi Gomennasai! Kalau tidak memuaskan. Bagusnya ini rate T ato M ? Karna nanti ada kejadian tak terdugaa!^^**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Minna, kembali dengan sayaa…

Kita lanjutkan saja yaa

My Beloved Teacher!

Rate : masih T^^

Pairing : Teacher!Akashi x Student!Reader

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kyo^^

.

.

/

"gila gila gila gilaaa!"teriakmu sambil memegang kepala.

"kenapa, (name)-chan?"Tanya Hana-chan yang ada disampingmu. Kalian berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kafe sekolah.

"tadi pasti dia dengar"katamu.

"dia ? dia siapa? Akashi-sensei? Salah (name)-chan sih ngomongnya keras-keras"kata Hana-chan.

"aku pasti mati tadi kalau tidak menjawab"katamu frustasi.

"(name)-chan lebay, mana mungkin guru bisa sesadis itu sama muridnya"

"bisa aja kan? Secara itu sensei killer nya minta dihajar, main gunting mulu ditangannya, gak serem apa?!"

"ahaha, (name)-chan bisa aja, kita beli roti yang disana yuk!" Hana-chan lalu mengajakmu membeli roti rasa coklat, roti kesukaanmu.

Ketika kau dan Hana-chan sampai di stan kue, ternyata roti coklat tersebut tinggal 1, ketika hendak mengambilnya tanganmu bersentuhan dengan tangan seseorang yang juga ingin mengambil roti tersebut.

"punyamu" kata orang tersebut.

"eh, em.. makasih"kau lalu mengambil roti tersebut dan segera membayarnya. Namun, ketika kau hendak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih lagi, orang tersebut sudah hilang.

"apaan sih,.. orangnya kemana lagii" kau lalu melanjutkan perjalananmu dengan Hana-chan kembali menuju kelas.

Tanpa sadar, kau tersenyum.

/

"(name)-chan! (name)-chan mau ikut klub apa ?" Tanya Hana-chan.

"hmm… klub apa ya? Kalau Hana-chan apa?"tanyamu balik.

"aku ? mungkin aku akan ikut klub tenis lagi deh, lanjutin yang kemarin aja, susah kalau masuk klub baru" kata Hana-chan.

"aku.. mungkin keluar dari klub tennis, maaf yaa, soalnya aku udah gak enak sama senior yang disana" katamu sambil manggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal.

"ooohhmm…. Gara-gara 'itu' ya?"

"tauk ah! Males ngingat nya"

"terus (name)-chan mau masuk klub apa?"  
"katanya ada klub baru, klub memanah, aku masuk itu aja deh"

"eh? Serius? Klub memanah itu kan sulit (name)-chan, gak apa apa tuh?"

"hehe, kan belum dicoba" katamu sambil menarik pipi Hana-chan, dan Hana-chan hanya berteriak pelan minta dilepaskan.

Kemudian, sensei berambut hijau pun masuk menandakan bahwa pelajarn biologi akan dimulai.

/

Sepulang sekolah kau berpisah dengan Hana-chan karena Hana-chan pergi ke klub tenis sedangkan kau pergi ke klub memanah, jelas bahwa arah keduanya berlawanan. Kau lalu berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah hingga berpapasan dengan sensei yang tadi pagi memarahimu. Akashi-sensei.

'mati aku' batinmu dalam hati.

"Konbanwa Akashi-sensei" katamu sambil membungkuk.

"konbanwa, Naoto-san" jawabnya sambil sedikit tersenyum. Senyum ?

"saya duluan sensei" katamu lagi, ketika kau hendak berjalan, suaranya kembali menahanmu.

"Naoto-san, klub apa yang anda masuki ?"tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"eh ? klub memanah sensei" lalu dia hanya diam.

"jangan lupa beritahu pada teman-temanmu besok olahraga"katanya kembali ke bentuk awal, dingin. Padahal tadi kau berpikir bahwa Akashi-sensei **sedikit **ramah.

"hai'" kau lalu kembali menelusuri lorong dengan kecepatan penuh, lalu segera menghilang di belokan.

'eh? Tadi itu apa? Senyum? AKASHI-SENSEI TERSENYUM** ?! **apa dunia akan berakhir' batinmu dalam hati. Kau lalu kembali menetralkan nafasmu yang shock akibat meliat Akashi senyum. Selanjutnya kau berjalan kearah lapangan untuk segera latihan memanah.

/

"yak! Saya pembimbing klub ini, Hanamiya Makoto, guru olahraga, yoroshiku! Dan sekarang pisahkan barisan menurut kelasnya! Yang kelas 1 disebelah kiri, dan yang kelas 2 disebelah kanan!"

"HAI'!" jawab seluruh murid.

Kalian lalu membentuk barisan sesuai kelas masing-masing, lalu mulai pemanasan, khususnya pada tangan. Setelah itu kau dan anggota yang lainnya mendapatkan busur beserta anak panahnya masing-masing. Kalian memulai latihan dengan mencoba menembakkan anak panah pada sasarannya yaitu kaleng bekas minuman.

"AW!" teriak mu tiba-tiba.

"naoto-chan kenapa?" Tanya salah seorang temanmu.

"tergores.."katamu lirih. Temanmu langsung memanggil Hanamiya-sensei dan dia menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke uks mengobati luka goresnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di uks, kau lalu kembali menuju lapangan, namun karena sempat berputar kau melewati arena klub tenis dan melihat hana-chan sedang bermain.

_Aku ingin main lagi_, pikirmu. Namun cepat-cepat kau hilangkan pemikiran tersebut dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Kau dilarang ikut latihan sementara oleh Hanamiya, dan kau hanya cemberut dan duduk di sisi lapangan. Menatap seseorang yang sempat mungkin kau kenali sedang mencoba busur yang diberikan oleh temannya. Sejak bertemu tadi entah kenapa perutmu tergelitik olehnya. Tunggu, dia ikut klub memanah ? kenapa aku baru tau? Dan siapa dia ?

/

Haaaaaaa, maaf kalau ini ceritanya jelek banget! T.T

Terus bahasanya kayak baku gitu yaa?

Makasih kalau ada juga yang mau baca T.T

Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hisashiburi na Readers-chan! *pelukcium***

**Gomen na Kyo baru bisa update sekarang, maklum korban kurikulum 2013, yah beginilah jadinya *nangisgaje***

**Ngomong-ngomong masih ada yang baca fic ini gak? Semoga masih ada yach! Kyo sangat berterima kasih kepada readers sekalian yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, Arigatou!^^**

**Oke, untuk bales review nya nanti ya dibagian a/n yang dibawah, oke kita lanjuuuut!**

/

My Beloved Teacher!

Pairing(s) : Teacher!Akashi/GoM x Student!Readers

Genre : Romance (mungkin belum ada), Humor (?), and others

Fujimaki-sensei *sujudsembah*

Kyo^^

/

"huuftt…pulang sendiri lagi"gumammu sambil menendang kerikil yang ada dijalan. Hari ini kau pulang sendiri karena Hana-chan belum selesai dengan klubnya. Biasanya kalian berdua selalu pulang bersama karena kalian tetanggaan.

Begitu sampai dirumah, kau mendapati orangtuamu duduk di ruang keluarga. _'gak biasanya mereka ada dirumah..'_batinmu. Memang, orangtuamu itu sibuk, kau hanya akan bertemu mereka pada pagi hari saja saat sarapan, begitu mereka pulang kau tak tau itu sudah jam berapa.

"tadaima…"ucapmu pelan.

"okaeri.."balas Kaa-san yang ada disebelah ayahmu. Kau kemudian mengangguk dan ketika kau hendak beranjak untuk pergi ke kamarmu, langkahmu kembali terhenti.

"(name), duduk disini" kata Tou-san. Kau pun menurutinya.

"ada apa, ayah?"

"ayah bermaksud untuk mentunangkanmu dengan anak teman papa" kata Tou-san. Nafasmu tercekat, kau menatap tajam ayahmu.

"apa maksudnya ini?"katamu geram.

"kemarin, saat Tou-sanmu sedang dinas, dia bertemu temannya yang juga merupakan atasannya, karena mereka berdua sudah berteman lama, teman Tou-sanmu itu ingin hubungan dekat lagi, seperti besan, jadi, mereka berdua sepakat akan mentunagkan mu dengan anaknya"jelas Kaa-san.

"umurnya memang sedikit jauh darimu sayang, mungkin sekitar 6 tahun diatasmu" tambah Tou-san.

"aku tidak mau"jawabmu tegas.

"ayolah, sayang, kau bahkan belum mengenalnya bukan? Anaknya ganteng looh… Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dengan mereka besok?" usul Kaa-san. Kau semakin naik darah, karna kau tak ingin cari masalah kau akhirnya beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"sayang, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kaa-sanmu pada Tou-san.

"tidak masalah, dia harus ikut dalam acara makan malam besok"jawab Tou-san.

/

"Hana-chan"

"hm?"

Kalian berdua sedang berada di dalam kelas dan sedang menikmati bento yang kalian bawa.

"apa (name)-chan?" Tanya Hana-chan lagi karena tidak mendapat respon darimu.

"kalau aku bilang kalau aku ditunangkan dengan seseorang apa reaksimu?"tanyamu sambil meminum jus jeruk kotak.

"mana mungkin, orangtuamu tidak seperti itu, memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"karena itu memang terjadi padaku sekarang"jawabmu.

"WHAT?! Uhuk-uhuk! Kau bilang apa tadi?"kata Hana-chan sambil meminum jus berry nya.

"aku bilang aku ditunangkan oleh orangtuaku"

"sama siapa?"

"gak tau, Kaa-san bilang, besok kami semua makan malam bersama dengan calon tunangan itu"

"(name)-chan"kata Hana-chan.

"apa?"

"apa kau menerimanya?"Tanya Hana-chan sambil menatapku intens.

"Pertunangan itu? Mana mungkin! Aku pingin hidup bebas tanpa ditunang-tunangin! Gak bakalan mau ah!"katamu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganmu.

"syukurlaaah… tapi, kalau calon tunanganmu itu cakep, terima aja ya!" kata Hana-chan lalu tertawa.

"ih, apaan sih, gak bakalan mau, tapi liat dulu deh, ahahaha.."katamu juga sambil tertawa.

/

"tadaimaa~~"teriak mu lalu melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya ke rak sepatu.

"okaeri~, (name) sini ada yang mau ibu bicarakan"kata ibumu.

"ada apa?"

"bagaimana menurutmu dengan baju ini?" Tanya Kaa-san sambil menampilkan sebuah gaun berwarna merah dasar dan motif motif berwarna hitam( deskripsiin sendiri deh sama readers semua, soalnya kyo bingung mau ngungkapinnya kayak gimana).

"waahh, bagus sekali Kaa-san! Memangnya ini untuk siapa?"tanyamu sambil ikut memegang gaun tersebut.

"ini untukmu" jawab Kaa-san.

"hah? Untuk ku? Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"kita akan mengadakan acara makam malam dengan keluarga calon tunanganmu, sekalian mengenalkanmu pada calon tunanganmu, kata keluarganya dia itu suka warna merah makanya Kaa-san buatkan ini" kata Kaa-san dengan semangat. Mendengar itu kau langsung berdiri.

"aku tidak mau"kata mu dingin.

"ayolah, sayang, kau harus menerima acara ini"bujuk Kaa-san.

"aku tidak mau"katamu lagi diiringi dengan penekana di setiap katanya.

"haah, padahal Kaa-san sudah capek-capek membuat baju ini untukmu, tapi kau menolaknya"kata Kaa-san dengan wajah sedih. Melihat wajah sedih Kaa-san timbul rasa ibamu, bagaimanapun juga Kaa-san mu sudah capek mengerjakan baju itu hanya untuk dipakai olehmu.

"ba-baiklah, tapi hanya untuk pengenalan, bukan langsung tunangan"katamu sambil melipat tangan didada. Mendengar itu, wajah Kaa-san langsung berubah menjadi ceria.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat mandi sana, kau harus siap-siap memakai baju ini dan riasan lainnya, cepat sana" Kaa-san lalu menyerahkan gaun tersebut dan sepasang sepati _high heels_ berwarna serupa kepadamu dan mendorongmu menuju tangga.

"iya iya Kaa-san"

-/-/-/-

"terimakasih Naoto-san sudah hadir dalam pertemuan ini, anak anda cantik sekali, jadi bagaimana? Apa pertunangannya tetap berlangsung?" kata seorang pria paruh baya kepada Tou-sanmu.

"tentu, tapi kita jangan langsung mentunangkan mereka, biarkan saja mereka mengalami masa pacaran dahulu sebelum menentukan hari yang tepat untuk pertunangannya, bagaimana?"Tanya Tou-sanmu.

"itu ide yang bagus juga, ah! Anakku sudah sampai disini, kita tunggu sebentar ya" kata pria paruh baya itu. Kau hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lalu mengangguk. Suasana gedung tersebut memang sangat cocok dengan bajumu, berwarna merah. Kau memang diberitau oleh Kaa-san kalau tunanganmu itu memang usianya lebih tua dari mu, namun kau tak menghiraukanya. Lalu, kenapa keluarga dari calon tunanganmu itu hanya ada ayahnya, ayahmu bilang kalau istrinya sudah lama meninggal. Ayahmu tidak bercerita dari nama keluarga calon tunanganmu tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, tibalah seorang pria tampan dengan jas merah hitam yang serasi denganmu. dia membungkuk lalu segera duduk, awalnya kau sedang menunduk untuk meliat sepatumu apakah ada yang rusak atau tidak, namun setelah kau kembali menegakkan wajahmu, matamu membulat, tak percaya apa yang kau lihat.

"selamat malam Naoto (name)" ucap pria tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"A-AKASHI-SEN-SENSEI?!"

-/-/-/-

**Haaaaah, akhirnyaaa selesai jugaaa, maaf kalau chapter ini masih terbilang pendek, dan juga maaf karena updatenya yang lama^^**

**Review please?~**


End file.
